Pokemon Adventure Book One: Kanto
by Blufirewing
Summary: Set 25 years after Ash's journey, five friends embark on a their own journey to become Pokemon Masters! OC's Later Pairings BrockxP.Ivy AshxMisty and GaryxOC This is my first Pokemon fanfiction and first post. Read&Review Good or bad! Thank you! Rated T because I don't know what is gonna happen later yet, just being safe. Chapter 4 up! Working on ch 5! Coming Soon!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~ First Pokemon (Keegan's POV)

This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. We humans live alongside Pokemon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokemon to battle and develop closer bonds with them. (1)

My name is Keegan and I'm a Pokemon trainer. Well, I will be. Today I am going to meet the professor to get my first Pokemon. I'm so excited! I changed quickly and jetted down the stairs only to be stopped at the door by my mom. "Keegan, Dear, don't forget your bag." She said holding out the black and blue messanger bag. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Mom." I said taking the bag then ran out the door and down the road to the Pokemon lab.

I stopped in front of the gates, bending over with my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I greeted my four friends that were already there and waiting to receive their Pokemon also. "Hi... Guys..." I gasped out. "You okay, Keegan?" Gilren asked coming over and rubbing my back. "I'm good." I said straightening up and pressing the button on the intercom at the gates. ~Yes?~ The professor's voice came through the speaker loud and clear. I pressed the button again.

"Professor Oak, We're here for our Pokemon now." I said. ~Oh, right, Keegan and his friends. Come on in.~ As the professor spoke a buzz was heard and the gates began to open. The gates remind me of the Willy Wonka movie only these have a pokeball instead of the Willy Wonka trademark symbol. We walked up the path to the lab. It's three stories and extends about half a mile. The professor has plenty of room for the Pokemon to run around inside. He even has special rooms designed to replicate a Pokemons natural habit. The sea, the Forest, the mountains, it's all there. The yard is huge and there are currently hundreds of Tauros, Miltank and many other Pokemon playing outside.

I began to grow inpatient as we waited for the door to open to the lab, which by the way, might as well be the professor's home. He rarely occupies the small house just next to mine. He's always working on something. "Come on, come on..." I muttered under my breath, bouncing on my feet a little. "Calm down, Keegan." I heard my friend Rai say from behind me. She normally acts as the mediater between us guys and Shoji. "I'm fine, Rai. Just excited." I say.

I then turn and bang on the door."Professor!" I shout. "I'm coming! Hold on a moment!" He yells from inside. I can hear him scrambling to get to the door. When it finally opens I can barely contain myself. My eyes grew wide in excitement and I bounded inside. "Wow! Professor, this is the Pokemon lab, huh? This is so great I get my first Pokemon today! This is amazing! Hey, Professor..." I say pausing my rant of excitement. "Yes, Keegan?" He answered. "Where's your bathroom?" I asked crossing my legs and boucning slightly.

My friends all rolled their eyes as the Professor laughed and guided me to the restroom. Once I was done we met back up with the others and headed to go meet our Pokemon.

I stepped aside in the room to allow my friends to pick first. Rai stepped up to choose her Pokemon first. Her eyes are kind of like a turquoise blue and she has long dark purple, almost black hair. Her outfit consits of a bright green t-shirt underneath a black tank top, a pair of blue jeans and colorful converse. She looked over the pokeballs in front of her and considered carefully before finally grabbing the pokeball with the lightening bolt on it. "I choose the electric type pokemon." She said. The professor nodded. "Bring it out and meet your new partner." He said. Rai nodded and tossed her pokeball. "Spotlight!" (2) She called. A small yellow pokemon appeared and looked around the room. "Pichu...?" It sounded. "Oh, you're so cute!" Rai shouted excitedly, hugging her Pichu tightly and rubbing their cheeks together.

The professor chuckled. "Alright, Shoji, it's your turn." he said. Shoji has white hair just past her chin, green eyes is 5 feet 5 inches in height lightly tanned and wears Tripp jeans and a black t-shirt. She stepped over to the remaining pokemon and picked up the one with the leaf on it. "The grass type pokemon. Go ahead and meet your new partner." The professor said still smiling. "Let's play!" Shoji called tossing her pokeball. Shoji's new pokemon appeared, small green with a plant on it's back. "Your a cute little guy." Shoji smiled crouching down and rubbing it's head.

"Your Bulbasaur is female. Once it fully evolves you'll be able to see a difference between the male and female. Rai's Pichu is also feamle and she will have a notched tail when it evolves into Pikachu." The professor said. "Pi?" Rai's Pichu tilted it's head slightly and we chuckled.

It was now Gilren's turn to choose his pokemon. Gilren has black hair that covers his eyes when he looks down. He keeps it swept to the side in a bed head style. His eyes are an odd hazel color, sorta golden. He wears a fitting black t-shirt and black jeans that are loose but form fitting. Not like my skinny jeans. He was quick to grab the pokeball holding the water type pokemon and to summon it. He smiled at his new little buddy and his Squirtle smiled back.

Vaughn is up next to choose his Pokemon, just like Gilren he was quick with his decision selecting the fire type Pokemon. He tossed out his Pokemon and a lizard like pokemon appeared with a flame on it's tail. "A charmander." Vaughn said crouching down and greeting his pokemon. I looked over this pokemon carefully, circling it and looking it over. Everyone was watching me, even the pokemon. I gently poked it and looked up at the professor. "Professor, this charmander's color is off." I said.

"Very perceptive, Keegan. Vaughn's Charmander, female in case you were wonndering, is a shiny. Shiny pokemon tend to be colored differently than others of their species. Some are more noticable than others and some you can't really tell." The professor explained. "Alright, Keegan, you're up next." He continued. I smiled excitedly and looked over to the pokeballs. My smile faded quickly as I realized there were none left. "Oh, dear." I heard the professor say from behind me. I could tell, without turning around that all the happiness from meeting their new partners faded, momentarily anyway, when they realized I wasn't going to be getting mine today, afterall.

"Keegan..." Shoji began. I raised my hand to stop her and turned around. "I'm terribly sorry, Keegan. We had other new trainers last week. I thought we had enough pokemon." The professor apologized. "Don't worry about it, Professor. Maybe it's just not my time, that's all. But my friends all got great pokemon. We'll see you later, sir." I said as I started to the door, my friends following right behind me.

"Wait! I nearly forgot! I do have one more pokemon!" The professor said stopping us before we left. I turned around and ran to the professor. "Really, Professor?! Where?! Where?!" I asked excitedly. The professor walked over to a shelf and grabbed the pokeball that was on it. "Right, here. A young boy sent for his first pokemon from the Johto region and never came to get it. His father ended up catching a pokemon for him instead. So, here." The professor explained and handed me the pokeball.

The feeling of excitement when I held the pokeball was so over-whelming I nearly screamed in happiness. Instead, however, I chose to call out my new friend. "Come on out!" I smiled brightly as I watched my pokemon appear before me. It is definitely a grass type. "Your pokemon is a Chikorita." Announced the professor. "Wow! This is so great!" I said happily scooping up my pokemon. "Hi, Chikorita. I'm your new trainer! Would you like to go meet my mom and get some snacks?" I asked.

The little Chikorita looked at me confused then smiled brightly. "Chika!" I laughed and hugged her to me. "Thank you, professor." I said. The professor smiled and ushered us out the door and wished us the best on our Journey. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. You all have a gift waiting for you at Keegan's house." He said. We thanked him again and walked to my house.

It's an average size home and is an off white color, with green trim and a wrap around porch. We walked inside and greeted my mother. The inside is a really light blue color and has white base boards. It's a two story with four bedrooms and two baths. My parents share a room and my older two brothers share another one, leaving myself and my little sister each with our own rooms.

"Hello, dears." My mother said standing up from the couch. "I see you all have your own pokemon now." She said smiling and walking over to us. We nodded and unhooked our pokeballs from their places and brought out our pokemon. "My they're all so adorable! Well, I have something for all of you." She said moving towards the little island that seperates the kitchen and living room.

She opened up a box a pulled out five small electronic devices. She handed me a green one, Vaughn and Gilren each a black one, Rai a lime green and purple one, and Shoji an emerald green. "These are pokedex's. The professor wanted me to give to you along with these." My mother explained.

She pulled out a handful of small red and white spheres and handed us each five. "Pokeballs!" I exclaimed happily. My mother chuckled. "Yes, dear. Now, you all should get a move on if you want to get to the next town before night fall." She said sending us out the door. We said goodbye and proceed to the others houses to introduce their parents to the pokemon and to let them know we're leaving.

Shoji's house was our last stop and as we walked up the road we saw her parents outside. Her mother smiled and waved to us and her father just stood there with a grin on his face and his hands in his pockets. "Just go, Honey! We love you! Call when you reach the next town!" Her mother yelled. We all smiled and waved and left quickly for edge of town. We paused before taking our first steps out of the town limits together, thus, begins our journey.

(1) Video game opening dialog (2) The five main characters are designed after my friends and myself, they are alternate in sense, almost opposite but not quite. The one Rai was desgined for decided she wanted to use Dawn's summon command. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~ The Deal (Keegan's POV)

I whistled happily as we continued down the path to the next town with our new Pokemon. We were all happy. We let our Pokemon walk out of their Pokeballs for now. They seemed happy also. I looked down at my Chikorita and smiled. She smiled back and cheered happily. "Chika!" I giggled and stopped to crouch down next to her.

"You are a very cheerful little Pokemon, aren't you?" I said patting her head. She smiled again. "Keegan, come on. We have to hurry up. We still have a little way to go." Shoji said, her Bulbasaur in her arms. "Okay." I said standing and continued walking along the path carved out between the trees to the next town. I paused again, in mid-stride, when I caught something moving from the corner of my eye.

"Mm?" I blinked quickly twice and walked over to see what it was. "Keegan.." Vaughn started but I effectively cut him off. " I saw something." I whispered. I bent over to peer down in the bushes. I blinked once again and suddenly something flew out at me. "Wah!" I shouted falling back onto the ground.

Instantly, I was surrounded by my friends bombarding me with questions; Are you okay?, What happened?, What was that? My Pokemon was standing between me and my assailant. My Chikorita wasted no time attacking the other Pokemon with a Vine Whip. "Alright!" I shouted jumping to my feet. I was about the catch a Pokemon for the first time.

"Come on, Chikorita! You got this!" I cheered. I was vaugly aware of Rai pulling out her Pokedex beside me. "Growlithe," I heard it say. "The puppy Pokemon. It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes." It continued in it's computer voice. I was sure it was a fire type and that put my pokemon at a disadvantage but she seemed to be holding her own. She tackled it and it fell to the ground. The Growlithe tried to get up but fell back to the ground and I knew this was my chance.

I grabbed a Pokeball from my bag and tossed it. "Pokeball! Go!" I yelled. A red light enveloped the Growlithe and then it was inside the now shaking Pokeball. We all watched carefully as the light continued to flash on the front. "Come on, come on.." I muttered. And then it stopped. I waited just to be sure. Finally, after nothing happened after about a minute I cheered loudly, snatching up the Pokeball that now contained my second Pokemon. A course of congradulations echoed from my group of friends.

"I have a Growlithe now!" I laughed happily, my Chikorita cheering beside me. "Chika, Chika!" I smiled looking at the Pokeball and decided to meet my new little buddy. "Come on out, Growlithe!" I said tossing the ball in the air. He appeared at my feet and I crouched down smiling at him. "Hi, Growlithe. I'm your new trainer." I said.

Growlithe huffed and stuck it's nose up looking away from me. "Growl." I frowned. "Do you not like me?" I asked and Growlithe turned away from me. I looked down at the ground, degected. My Chikortia didn't like this at all and she ran over to the other Pokemon. "Chika! Chikorita!" She started shouting at it. I watched wordlessly surprised at how upset my Chikorita seemed to be.

"Growlithe, Growl." He was apparently arguing back and after a few minutes of this, none of us could keep from chuckling but they seemed not to notice. They contiued and I started to feel the need to seperate them but then he stuck his nose up at her like he did me and her eyes seemed to turn red and she seemingly towered over him.

"Chiikaa!" This had him cowering and I decided to step in, picking up Chikorita. "That's enough now." I said, scolding the both of them. I looked down at Growlithe. "I'll earn your trust somehow." I said before calling it back to it's Pokeball. "Alright," I said turning around to look at the others. "Let's get going. Maybe you guys will find Pokemon too!" I smiled and we started towards the town again.

I was walking along whistling again with my hands secured together behind my head as I watched Gilren closely from the corner of my eye. He seemed tense, searching the bushes, like he was waiting. He's been like that almost the entire way. I wonder what's wrong with him. "Gilren?" I called and he jumped. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him pausing.

He stopped and looked at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Looking for Pokemon. I'm ready to catch another one." Gilren answered. I smiled. "Catching a new Pokemon is awesome! Although, I wish I knew why Growlithe doesn't like me." I sighed and looked down at the Pokeball in my hand.

"Alright!" I began. "Let's make a deal! We hang out here until we all have atleast two Pokemon! Then we move on." I suggested looking between each of my friends. They all nodded and agreed.

We decided to set up camp since we were going to be here for a little while. We stepped off the trail and continued for about five minutes until we found an area where we could set up our sleeping bags.

We started a small pit fire with the help of Vaughn's Charmander and Shoji began to make dinner for us and our Pokemon. I continued staring at my pokeball and wondered what I could do to get him to trust me. "Come on out, Growlithe!" He appeared infront of me and I smiled. He just ignored me. I sighed.

"Food is ready!" Shoji called out. I suddenly had an idea and grabbed some Pokemon food and held it out to him. He turned his head to the side and walked off. I sighed. "Don't worry, Keegan. I'm sure he'll come around." Rai smiled at me. I smiled back. I wasn't as sure as she seemed to be but I would try.

As we layed down to sleep I noticed Growlithe get up and eat the Pokemon food I had left out for him. I smiled and closed my eyes. I knew he thought we were already asleep. It didn't take long for me to doze off.  



	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~ My New Partner (Rai's POV)

Once I was sure everyone was asleep I unzipped my sleeping bag and stood up. I grabbed my bag and went deeper into the woods looking for wild Pokemon. This was a race, I 'Will" be the first to complete my team. I searched the bushes and trees. I figured some pokemon were probably sleeping right now. I'm not sure what I'll find at night.

I froze, there was a rustling sound coming from the bushes behind me. I turned and scrutinized them, then they began to speak. "Ow, ow, ow..." I heard then Keegan rolled out and landed on his butt. "Ow." He said again rubbing his rear and whimpering. I sighed. "Keegan, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep." I said glaring down at him. He glared back up at me. "I could ask you the samething." He said and I helped him up. "What do you want?" I inquired.

"I woke up and saw you were gone. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He responded, wiping himself off. "I'm fine." I said. He looked at me a minute then gave me his trademark goofy grin. "OK!" He shouted givning me a thumbs up. "Shut up! You'll scare the pokemon!'" I hissed through my teeth. Well, he must've startled a Pokemon near by, anyway, that was sleeping because we heard a flutter and something flew out of the bushes. "Look, Rai! A pokemon!" He yelled, pulling out his Pokedex.

"Pidgey, The Tiny Bird Pokemon, it usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand.I grabbed a Pokeball from my belt and prepared myself to battle. "I want this one." I said. Keegan smiled and backed away giving me space. "Alright, Pichu!" I yelled. I pointed my finger at the Pidgey. "Use Iron Tail!" I commanded. My Pichu took her stance and put her serious face on.

"Pi.." She jumped up and flipped slamming the Pidgey with her tail as she came back down. "Chu!" The Pidgey fell to the ground but didn't stay down long. She stood and prepared to battle and flew into the air, then speed fast at my Pichu with a quick attack. "Dodge it, Pichu!" And she jumped out of the way causing the Pidgey to ram into the tree behind her. It fell to the ground and that's when I took my chance.

"Pokeball, Go!" I shouted tossing the red and white sphere. A red light flashed and the Pidgey was enveloped. I watched anxiously with Keegan as the Pokeball shook and the red light flashed. In mere moments the Pokeball stopped and the light stopped blinking. I grinned widely. "Alright! I got a Pidgey!" I cheered and Keegan began to cheer with me.

I had just caught my second Pokemon. My new partner. I couldn't have been more happy at the moment. "Alright, Alright!" I cheered jumping up and down, laughing. Once we settled down we stood and looked at the Pokeball for a moment. Then I pikcked it up and it felt like my face was spliting completely in half because of the huge grin on my face right now. Keegan smiled, as well, just as big and was happy for me. I looked at him. "Let's head back to camp." I said, still smiling. He nodded and we began walking back to camp taking our time. "So, why didn't you wait for the rest of us to get up and go with you?" He asked. "It was something I wanted to do without an audience. I mean, your Growlithe won't listen to you." I explained.

"He just has to get use to me, that's all. He seems to show interest in things when he thinks I'm not paying attention." He said pouting at that. I looked at him a moment. "Does it bother you? How Growlithe acts?" I inquired. He stopped and looked at me,

"Of course it does." He said then sighed. I paused then smiled. "He'll come around." I said and stepped out into the clearing of our campsite. The others were still asleep and we went straight to our sleeping bags. I called out my Pidgey for the first time and greeted it. She seemed to like me and is eager to get to know me as her trainer. It wasn't long before I heard Keegan's familiar snore. I smiled and called my Pidgey back and curled up in my sleeping bag.

(Keegan's POV)

I was happy for Rai. Her Pidgey is awesome but as we walked to find more Pokemon for the others, her Pidgey flying out of it's pokeball just above her head, I found myself becoming jealous of her. Why was her Pokemon so great and mine so not great? It just wasn't fair! I thought as I clutched the Pokeball in my hand. I stared down at it and tried to imagine what Growlithe was doing in there. Sleeping? Is that what Pokemon do when in their Pokeballs? I didn't know. All I knew was Rai had a good Pokemon and I didn't. I glared at the back of her head in envy and anger.

(A/N: I know it's short but I will make up for it in later chapters! Enjoy!)


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~ Vulpix Madness (POV changes throughout)

We walked further along Route 1 of the Johto Region, searching for Pokemon along the way. Rai's Pidgey was still flying outside it's pokeball. I sighed and pouted as I thought of my own Growlithe that refused to listen or acknowledge me. The more I thought about it the more I got depressed. The more I got depressed the angrier I got. My fists began to tighten at my sides. I saw Gilren pause from the corner of my eye, and look at me. "Keegan, are you okay?" He asked. I loosned my fists and looked up from the ground.

"I'm fine." I said. The tightness in my voice gave me away. The others stopped around me. "Keegan, what's wrong? You can talk to us?" That was Rai but, how could I tell one of my best friends I hated them for catching a better Pokemon than me? Instead of answering, I turned my head and answered roughly. "I said I'm fine!" I felt my face tighten as I said so.

I knew they knew I was lying as they glanced at each other but I let it go and continued down the road. They paused a moment longer before jogging to catch up with me. As we walked Rai continued to glance back and forth from me to the road just in front of her feet. I sighed. "What?" I said a bit harshly. But she cut me off as I was still talking.

"It's your Growlithe, isn't it?" She asked. I glanced over at her from the corners of my eyes. "How'd you know?" I glared. Rai smiled at me and giggled. "I know you, silly. And anyways, we've been over this. Growlithe will come around on his own. You have to give it time." She continued. I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said picking up the pace.

Just as I was passing a small bush near the edge of the trees something red and furry jumped out across the path in front of me. "A Vulpix!" Vaughn shouted, which caused me to jump. He usually is a very calm person. He pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it to the small ball of fur that stood near the edge of trees, licking it's paw, on the other side of the path.

~Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon, as it develops, its single white tail gains color and splits into six. It is quite warm and cuddly.~

Vaughn pocketed his Pokedex and looked at the rest of us. "I want this one." He said with determination. We smiled and nodded. He turned back to the Pokemon... and it was gone. "What?! Agh, wait here. I'll be right back!" He said running off into the trees. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the path. "Might as well get comfy." I said as the others sat down around me.

(Vaughn's POV)

I walked through the trees in search of the small Vulpix. It was young. Its tail had only just begun to turn color. It hadn't even split yet. I remember the one my mom had when I was little. It was female and it was an odd color. When it hatched I thought it was weird and I had told my mom so. She scolded me and told me that it was just a special Vulpix. Something Pokemon Researchers call a shiny. I looked at my Charmander behind me. It was also a shiny. The Professor said it was rare. This is only the second one I had seen in my lifetime. I began to wonder if I would see any others along my journey.

I raced ahead, lost in thought, and smacked into a tree branch. "Ouch!" I yelled rubbing my face. I heard an odd snicker and looked up into the tree. I was sure a red mark lined the center of my face. The small Vulpix stood in the tree and it seemed to be laughing. It jumped down and as the weight from the Vulpix shifted off the branch it lifted roughly.

I gaped. It had planned that. The Vulpix purposefully stepped on the branch and pushed it down so that it would hit me. I growled and chased after it. "I'll get you for that, you little pest!" I yelled. It skipped off mereily in front of me. Always out of reach. I began to lose my breathe but I refused to stop running. I was unaware that a new trap had been set for me.

I suddenly fell face first to the ground, my Charmander tripped and fell right on top of me. I groaned and looked up. Now there were three Vulpix, the other two were older. Their tails were colored and split and now they all seemed to be snickering as they ran off once again. I groaned again and pushed myself up from the ground and looked around at my feet. A vine of some sort lay around my ankles.

I grumbled. Those little demons had planned to trip me. I could only assume that meant they had preplanned all of this. I began to think I was crazy. Vulpix can't plan traps like this. I pushed myself up to my feet and rushed off after the Vulpix again. This time I wouldn't fall for their tricks. I ran as fast as I could to catch up. As I began to close in, I noticed they all jumped over what appeared to be a normal mud puddle. I had my suspicions so my Charmander and I jumped over it.

"Ha!" I laughed aloud. "You couldn't get me this time! I won't fall for you tricks again!" I gloated cheering. As I was dancing around I realized the Vulpix were just standing and watching me. Then I felt the ground below start to quiver. "Uh-oh.." I said just before it finally gave way and me and my Charmander plunged into a deep hole. I grunted as my Charmander landed on top of me. I moaned. This is getting ridiculous I thought standing and rubbing my head.

I heard a low rumble above me and looked up now see even more Vulpix poking their heads over the edge of the hole snickering once again. I grumbled and my breath caught as a larger white head popped over the side. A ninetails!, I thought. It huffed and turned around, sticking it's tail in for me to grab. I grabbed it with one hand and held my Charmander in my other arm. It lifted both of us out and set us down just outside the hole. I looked up to thank it but it had already turned away. It glanced back one more time before it began to walk away with all the Vulpix.

I wondered if it was the mother of all of them. I followed after at a steady pace and noticed that the small one I had been after broke off from the group. The ninetails watched it go but continued on its way to wherever it was going. I turned with the Vulpix and went after it once again. I ran and ran. I coudln't find it. I wasn't paying attention as I looked around, and was about to run into a tree. I skidded and barely hit it. When I looked up there was a bunch of sleeping Beedrill.

They didn't budge. I let out a small sigh of releif then noticed from the corner of my eye, the small Vulpix sitting near by once again cleaning its fur. I grinned and decided to just toss the Pokeball. It was young and still pretty weak so I was sure it wouldn't take much to catch it. I watched the Pokeball begin to shake and the red light flash only for a few moments before it stopped completely.

I smiled broadly and picked up the Pokeball. "Alright! I finally got you!" I cheered, forgetting about the Beedrill. I heard a flutter and smacked my hand over my mouth and turned around. The Beedrill were now flying just above me, looking down at me. My Charmander began to run on its own accord and I immediately followed after it. The Beedrill began to chase us.

I don't know for sure how long I have been running but as I broke through the trees my friends stood with a smile. I didn't stop though and just ran past them. "Did you catch it?!" Keegan yelled. "I CAUGHT IT! JUST RUN!" I shouted back.

(Keegan's POV)

I was confused. Run from what?, I wondered. I then noticed my other three friends were staring into the trees. I was about to shrug it off as his imagination when a swarm of Beedrill broke through the trees. "AUGH!" We all screamed and ran after Vaughn. "DON'T LEAVE US BACK HERE ALONE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" I shouted angerly at his back.


End file.
